Mary Poppins VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Lilac Now on Videocassette Opening Previews * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * The Brave Little Toaster * Walt Disney Family Film Collection * Apple Jacks * Neutralia * Kellogg's Pop Tarts * Dr. Pepper * North Carolina * United Airlines * Braun * Finesse * Fantastic Stand Surprises * Dunkaroos * Baskin Robbins * Thorntons Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney Presents *Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Glynis Johns in "Mary Poppins" *Co-starring: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw, Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber, Elsa Lanchester, Arthur Treacher, Reginald Owen and Ed Wynn *With: Jane Darwell, Arthur Malet, James Logan, Don Barclay, Alma Lawton, Marjorie Eaton, Marjorie Bennett, Watler Bacon, Frank baker, Robert Banas, Rudy Bowman, Art Bucaro, Roy Butler, Cyril Delevanti, George DeNormanad, Harvey Evans, Betty Lou Gerson, Clive Halliday, Sam Harris, David Hillary Hughes, Kay E. Kuter, Richard LaMarr, Rae Sunshine Lee, Queenie leonard, Doris Loyd, Lester Matthews, Mathew McCue, Hans Moebus, King Mojave, Alan Napier, Gene O'Donnell, Skippy, Bert Stevens. Walter Swash, Hal Taggart, Larri Thomas, Ginny Tyler, Dian Van Patten, Wally West, Robert B. Williams *Voices by: Marc Breaux, Daws Butler, Peter Ellenshaw, Paul Frees, Bill Lee, Sean McClory, Dal McKennon, Marni Nixon, J. Pat O'Malley, George Pelling, Thurl Ravenscroft, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman *Stunts: May Boss, Helen Thurston *Director of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. *Technicolor® *Art Directors: Carroll Clark, William H. Tuntke *Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.C.E. *Set Decorators: Emile Kuri, Hal Gausman *Costumes Executed by: Bill Thomas **Cosultant: Tony Walton *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Sound Mixer: Dean Thomas *Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey, Luster Bayless *Make-Up: Pat McNalley *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Gaffer: Calvin A. Mehl *Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch *Animation Assistant Director: Jim Swain *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber *Secretary: Ruth Wright *Dog Trainer: Robert E. Blair *Assistant to the Conductor: James Macdonald *Stand-In to Julie Andrews: Larri Thomas *Special Processes: Ub iwerks *Scenic: Will Ferrell, Al Gaynor *Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank *Camera: Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino *Animation Camera: Ed Austin *© Copyright MCMLXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20653 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J.Vitarelli *Animation Art Director: McLaren Stewart *Animation Director: Hamilton S. Luske *Nursery Sequence Design: Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Animation: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal Ambro, Cliff Nordberg, Jack Boyd, Fred Hellmich, Art Stevens, Julius Svendsen *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Stan Green, David Michener, Doris A. Plougj, Dave Sudinh *Effects Animation: Lee Dyer, Dan MacManus *Layout: Ray Aragon, Joe Hall *Background: Al Dempster, Art Riley, Don Griffith, Bill Layne Frank Armitage *Ink and Paint: Casmen Sanderson *Scene Planning: Ruth Thompson *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman *Music: Irwin Kostal *Lyrics by for Spanish: Edmundo Santos *Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal *Musicians: Jerry Adler - Harmonica, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Choreography by: Marc Breaux and Dee Dee Wood *Costumes and Design Consultant: Tony Walton *Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Swartz *Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado *Special Mechnical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones *Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos *Screenplay by: Bill Walsh, Don Da Gradi *Based on the "Mary Poppins" books by: P.L. Travers *Co-producer: Bill Walsh *Produced by: Walt Disney *Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Credits *Mary Poppins: Julie Andrews *Bert: Dick Van Dyke *Mr. Banks: David Tomlinson *Mrs. Banks: Glynis Johns *The Domestics: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw *The Children: Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber *Katie Nanna: Elsa Lanchester *The Constable: Arthur Treacher *Admiral Boom: Reginald Owen *Uncle Albert: Ed Wynn *The Bird Woman: Jane Darwell *''At the Bank'' Mr. Dawes, Junior: Arthur Malet *Mr. Dawes, Senior: Navckid Keyd/Dick Van Dyke *The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:1994 Category:Walt Disney Pictures